1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improvement in a front cover disposed on the front surface of an internal combustion engine body for an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to the front cover adapted to achieve the reduction of noise-level caused by moving parts in the vicinity of the engine body front surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Covers for moving parts projecting from the outer surface of an internal combustion engine body, as in a front cover or timing cover, traditionally have been formed from sheet metal. Solid sheet metal is hardly a vibration or sound absorbing material; in fact, solid metal is one of the best sound and vibration conductors as well known. When the front cover is rigidly mounted to an internal combustion engine, which of course, it must be in order to perform its intended function, the cover itself becomes an excellent conductor of noise and vibration produced by the internal combustion engine body. In fact, due to the shape of a certain type of such cover having large, essentially flat section, this cover becomes an excellent amplifier of engine noise. Additionally, engine vibration is transmitted to the front cover, thus creating another or secondary source of noise, i.e. generating the vibration of the cover itself.